Catching Nightmares
by castergirl04
Summary: De día podemos intentar escapar de los problemas que nos acomplejan, pero de noche el subconsciente hace su trabajo y rememora todo aquello que nos produce miedo, culpa o desesperación mediante los sueños. Clarke no es la excepción a la regla, y todas las decisiones que ha tenido que tomar vienen a atormentarla cuando más desprevenida está.


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes incluidos en este fanfic son de total propiedad de Kass Morgan y la persona genialosa que creó a Lexa (_ ❤) _, yo solo los he utilizado para echar a volar la imaginación y plasmarlo en este pequeño one shot, sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.  
Gracias por su atención(?)._ __

 **Catching Nightmares**.  
 _(One shot)_

"¡Lexa! ¡Lexa!"

Sus gritos desesperados se oían por todo el perímetro.

La veía alejarse, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para alcanzarla. Sus piernas corrían a toda la velocidad que podían, pero no era suficiente para llegar hasta la terrícola.

"¡CLARKE!"

Su voz llamándola, escuchándose desgarradora, solo logró que la rubia pusiera alerta todos sus sentidos para no perder la dirección por la que la comandante había sido forzada a ir. No debía perderle el rastro, debía llegar a ella a como dé lugar.

Un segundo grito la alertó, la aldea que estaba dejando atrás sufría de un ataque por parte de la nación del hielo. Pero ella no podía volver. Aún si allí se encontraba su madre, aún si allí se encontraban Bellamy y el resto de sus amigos, ellos podrían apañárselas bien, lo habían hecho durante meses antes de que las cosas se complicaran aún más.

Pero ahora, solo tenía una cosa en mente: rescatar a Lexa.

La angustia se incrementaba a cada paso que daba, ¿Qué pasaría si no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Si no lograba salvar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo? Porque sí, la amaba, pero había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para no darse cuenta de eso hasta que vio que se la estaban arrebatando, y el solo hecho de imaginar no volver a verla jamás hacía que su vista se nublara por las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

No debía llorar, debía ser fuerte, una guerrera, y así enorgullecer a Lexa luego de recuperarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro. Debía salvarla, a toda costa.

No permitió que sus pensamientos siguieran entorpeciendo su labor de encontrar a la terrestre, pero al hacerlo se percató de que ya no se oía el galopar de los caballos. Le había perdido el rastro a la nación del hielo por haberse quedado pensando en sus sentimientos. "Estúpida", se dijo en su mente, "El amor es debilidad, ella te lo advirtió". Siguió maldiciéndose internamente, diciéndose que no debía ser débil, y así emprendió una búsqueda a ciegas, intentando descubrir pisadas, huellas de los caballos, cualquier pista que la guiara hacia la ojiverde.

Vagó por el bosque lo que parecieron horas, aunque pudieron ser minutos tal vez, el tiempo se hacía eterno y su frustración más y más grande a medida que su búsqueda no daba frutos. Lexa podría estar en peligro y ella no hacía más que vagar por el lugar.

Si bien sabía que la comandante era capaz de defenderse sola y dar una buena batalla, a veces también necesitaba ser salvada. Todos alguna vez necesitamos ser rescatados, y por una vez en la vida, Clarke quería ser quien rescatara a Lexa y devolverle el favor por todas las veces en que Heda la había salvado a ella.

De pronto, escuchó algo que llamó su atención. Aguzó el oído y quedó pasmada, reconoció los tambores de guerra, y el sonido de voces coreando al unísono el característico cántico de aquella gente al pedir justicia; "Jus drein, jus daun". Clarke corrió despavorida. Eso solo significaba una cosa, venganza. La nación del hielo quería venganza, y el solo pensar en cómo la tomarían, el cómo torturarían a su Lexa para después matarla de la peor manera... Hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera de pies a cabeza.

Siguió el sonido de los tambores, comenzando a desesperarse al no dar con el sitio, pero cuando creyó que todo era producto de su imaginación, lo vio frente a sus ojos. Una aldea repleta vestida con pieles blancas y clamando lo que creían correcto, la muerte de Heda. La rubia se acercó intentando ser sigilosa y no llamar la atención, y creyó que se le saldría el corazón cuando dos grandes y fornidos terrestres aparecieron sujetando a una mujer por ambos brazos y con la cabeza tapada por un saco. La amarraron a un poste en medio de la aldea y el ruido de los tambores y los gritos aumentó. Pero de un segundo a otro, todo quedó en silencio, y Clarke aguantó la respiración cuando uno de los terrestres le quitó el saco de la cabeza a la muchacha. El alivio que sintió la chica del cielo cuando vio que no se trataba de Lexa fue tan grande que soltó un gran suspiro cuando recordó cómo respirar, sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de los terrícolas, estaban consternados y la tensión furiosa en el ambiente se hizo sentir pronto. Clarke decidió que era tiempo de salir de allí y encontrar a Lexa, donde quiera que estuviese, y claramente no era allí. El pueblo comenzó una revuelta, hombres peleando, casas incendiándose, sangre mezclándose con la tierra, al parecer este clan era muy distinto a los demás, si no conseguían sangre de quien querían, obtendrían sangre de una u otra manera, sin importar de quién.

Clarke volvió a correr, usando los arboles como escondite de vez en cuando. No sabía a donde se dirigía, solo intuía que debía ir en esa dirección. Pronto escuchó pasos detrás de ella, los terrícolas no se quedarían tranquilos hasta encontrar a Lexa y reclamar su venganza de la peor manera, pero Clarke tampoco se quedaría tranquila hasta que la morena estuviera a salvo. Si tenía que darles pelea, aún si la superaban en número, ella lo haría. Pero por el momento era mejor evitar esa situación.

Volvió a escuchar el relinchido de un caballo, lo cual la hizo correr con desesperación hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y tropezó con sus propios pies. Debía levantarse y seguir, pero la caída había sido fuerte y sentía una punzada en el lado izquierdo de su rostro a la vez que algo tibio recorría su mejilla. En medio de su dolor físico y la desesperación por seguir su camino y encontrar a Lexa, escuchó una voz, era su voz. La buscaba al igual que Clarke lo había estado haciendo, la llamaba con algo de flaqueza en su tono, seguramente había tenido que luchar para escapar, o estaba herida... O...

"Clarke..." volvió a escuchar, esta vez más suave, más débil. La sentía cerca, pero tan lejana a la vez... Buscó con su mirada hasta que dio con la dueña de la voz. Montada en un caballo blanco, mirándola fijamente, como escudriñando dentro de su alma cuando sus ojos se conectaron por un par de segundos que parecieron infinitos. Pero de pronto, un ruido cortó el aire, y por ende su conexión, y una flecha clavada justo en el corazón de la Heda fue lo siguiente que percibió. Gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, como si eso fuese a devolver el tiempo y así evitar que aquello sucediera. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba a su lado, intentando parar la hemorragia en la herida, suplicando que se quedara con ella.

Los ojos de la comandante estaban estoicos sobre ella, como queriendo darle un mensaje que ella jamás comprendería.

"Clarke..." la oyó susurrar nuevamente, e intentando parar sus lágrimas, la instó para que guardara fuerzas y no se obligara a hablar. En cambio, Lexa habló de todas formas. "Tienes que despertar..." Clarke unió sus frentes, negando, suplicando nuevamente que se quedara con ella, que no se fuera, que no la abandonara nuevamente como en Month Weather. Al fin la había encontrado y ya la estaba perdiendo nuevamente. "Despierta, Clarke" y fue lo último que la oyó decir.

Clarke se despertó de aquel mal sueño con un grito ahogado. Le faltaba el aire y claramente estaba teniendo una crisis de pánico.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí, solo fue una pesadilla... -La comandante estaba junto a ella en la cama, intentando que se calmara, sujetándola contra su pecho y acariciando su cabello en un gesto protector. Solamente la soltó para ir a por un poco de agua para la chica del cielo, pero esta al percatarse que la dejaba, sujetó su mano con fuerza, mirándola con ojos llenos de terror. Lexa pensó que nada en el mundo era más adorable y digno de amor en aquellos momentos, por lo cual, para tranquilizarla, le dejó un pequeño beso en la frente luego de musitar- Iré por algo que ayudará a calmarte... No tardaré nada. - prometió.

Cuando Lexa volvió con el agua, y la rubia pudo adecuarse a la realidad, aún con la respiración entre cortada, lo primero que hizo fue aferrarse a ambas mejillas de la terrícola y plantarle un beso, el cual demostraba alivio por tenerla a su lado y desesperación por la sola imagen de haberla podido perder.

-Ellos te llevaron... Yo no pude hacer nada...-comenzó a musitar con las palabras atropellándose en su boca- Fui a buscarte y casi... -no pudo continuar al recordar la escena en que pensaba que la ejecutarían. Lexa la miraba paciente, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello con un mano y su mejilla con la otra- Fui débil y te perdí... Y cuando volviste a mí, ellos... -volvió a parar. Jamás en su vida había llorado tanto por una pesadilla, pero el solo recordar a la ojiverde cayendo de su caballo y perdiendo la vida en sus brazos... No lo podía soportar.

Lexa la atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo, y la mano que estaba en su mejilla viajó a su espalda. Clarke apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, y entonces la ojiverde comenzó a susurrar en un tono calmado.

-Solo fue un sueño y estoy aquí contigo. Nadie nos hará daño, y te prometo que no me perderás. Los trece clanes están en paz, la alianza no va a romperse por ningún motivo. Ya no le debemos nada a tu gente o a la mía, Clarke. -anunció por último con seguridad. Pudo ver como la rubia levantaba la vista, como preguntando si estaba totalmente segura de eso, Lexa le sostuvo la mirada, reafirmándoselo- No hay nada que temer.

Ya más tranquila por las palabras de su amada, la chica del cielo dejó un tierno beso sobre la morena mejilla de la contraria, lo cual provocó que esta le regalara una sonrisa, y le hizo un gesto para que volvieran a recostarse. De sus bocas no salieron más sonidos, solo se quedaron así, con sus manos entrelazadas y mirando a los ojos de la otra, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la rubia volviera a cerrar sus ojos y dormirse. Lexa, por otro lado, cuidó de los sueños de Clarke hasta que estuvo segura de que su dormitar era tranquilo, solo entonces pudo volver a descansar, deseando que algún día la chica a su lado pudiera dejar los horrendos episodios vividos en el pasado, para finalmente dejar la culpa atrás por las decisiones tomadas, y así estar en paz consigo misma y con el mundo.


End file.
